1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to rocking, rolling composters. Mechanical rotation has long served to replace the manual labor of turning over a pile of compost. Such composters are becoming needed in various towns in the United States of America, and they are also needed in third-world areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art composting units include such units as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,769 to Whiteside, et al. Prior art composters are batch composters, with drums supported on stands. One problem with such units is that the addition of small amounts of new or raw garbage necessitates delay in removing the composted mass.